Daddies' Girls
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Ross takes Emma to the park. Jack and Monica talk about Baby Jack. Rachel tells her Dad why she didn't move to Paris. Chandler tries to get Erica to sleep. Please R&R! CM and RR
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a standalone fic set just after the final. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Daddies' Girls**

"Monica, would you please calm down!" Chandler sighed, watching as she rushed around the kitchen, trying to clean, prepare lunch and unpack the last few boxes that were left.

"Calm down!" She exclaimed, turning to face him. "My parents are on their way over here as we speak!"

"Honey, I know…" He placed his hand on her shoulders to stop her as she tried to move around him. "But they're not going to care if there's a few boxes that we haven't gotten around to unpacking...We only moved in yesterday!"

"You obviously haven't meet my mother!" She said sarcastically.

Chandler leaned back against the counter. "Mon, everything will be fine."

"The house is a mess!"

"No its not!" He looked around. "I know its not 'Monica' clean but.…"

"If its not 'Monica' clean then its not clean!" She claimed, cutting in.

"But like I said we moved in yesterday! Plus we have two new born babies to look after…" He continued, ignoring her comment. "I'm surprised we've managed to get this much unpacked!"

"But I want everything to be perfect…" She sighed, letting her arms drop down to her sides; exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"Oh honey…" Chandler stepped forwards, pulling her into his arms. "Everything is already perfect."

"But.…"

"No...no buts…" He stopped her, pulling back to look at her. "Mon, we're parents... we have two beautiful children and a new home.…"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, okay...you're right…"

"I'm right?" He repeated. "Wow, really? I don't think I've ever heard you say those words to me ever!"

She glared at him, causing him to take a small step away from her.

"Okay, moving quickly on…" He started. "My point is, you're parents are coming to see the babies….our babies….So everything is going to go fine."

Her glare faded into a smile as she stepped into his arms, sighing contently and for the first time since they arrived in their new house, she allowed herself to relax. They stayed in that position until a cry from upstairs.

"Right, I'll finish making lunch…." Chandler pulled back slightly to and brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "While you go and get our children ready to meet your parents…"

"But what about the boxes!" She looked around.

"Honey, they don't matter!" He sighed loudly.

"Okay, fine! I'm going!" She let her hands drop to her side in defeat before she turning to head upstairs.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head watching her leave. He moved to the counter to finish preparing the salad that Monica had started, thinking about his newest members to his family. A smiled appeared on his face, he couldn't believe that they'd finally made it….they're finally parents…. And not only did they have one baby but two.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, I was thinking me, you and Emma have a night in…." Rachel suggested putting her arms around Ross' neck loosely. "We can order some pizza in, put on a movie and finally have our first family night in."

"Sounds perfect…" He smiled, resting his hands on her waist.

"Great!" She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "And the night can get started as soon as you pick up Emma from my Mom's."

Ross made an unhappy face. "Aw, why do I have to pick her up! Everything time I see her, she always tell me about her liposuction!"

"Okay, fine….I guess I could go get her whilst you stay here…"

"Well, honey if that's what you want!" Ross answered quickly, picking up her jacket and holding it out to her.

"Okay, then…say hi to my Dad for me…" She put her jacket on.

"Wait? What!" He stopped her from turning and walking away. "You're Dad!"

"Yeah, I spoke to him on the phone earlier… he's coming around to see what the reason for me turning down a job in Paris…." She told him. "But I'm sure you can handle that."

"Oh…maybe on seconds thoughts I'll go and get Emma…" He said, thinking about his options.

"Oh, okay then…" She called after him as he left with a small smile on her face.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler had just finishing making the lunch when the doorbell rung. He headed for the front door taking a deep breath before opening it, revealing his in-laws.

"Chandler, dear!" Judy hugged him slightly whilst pushing past him into the house. "Now, where are those babies!"

"Uh, Monica just getting them ready…." Chandler closed the door.

"I can't wait to meet little Jacky!" Jack said excited.

"Well, why don't you go and sit down and I'll go see if they're ready…." Chandler told them, before making a quick escape upstairs.

Monica was in the nursery, she had just finished dressing the twins and was now just watching them. Both of them just content with looking up towards the ceiling, waving their little legs and arms in the air.

"Mon, you're parents are here…" Chandler walked in, stopping beside her and smiled down at his children.

"What?" She turned to look at him panicked. "You left them alone!"

Chandler looked up confused. "Ummm….No?"

"Chandler!" She exclaimed, startling him.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, worried.

"You left my mother alone! She'll be looking around to find things to moan at me about…."

Chandler rolled his eyes before bending down and picking up Erica. "Well, we better get down there then."

She nodded quickly and picked up Jack, before heading for the door and down the stairs.

"Your Mom's crazy…" Chandler whispered to Erica, who was staring up at him. "But we love her."

Chandler couldn't help but smile down at her, content with just watching her staring back up at him.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled from downstairs, startling him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before heading towards the stairs, to introduce his daughter to her grandparents.

_**XxXxX**_

Ross let out a breath of relief as he closed the door to Sandra Green's house behind him.

"Well, sweetie I think we managed to get out of there in record breaking time…"

Emma laughed as if she understood and bounced up and down in his arms.

"I guess we'd better head home and see Mommy…." Ross started to walk but stopped when he realised Leonard would probably still be there. "Actually how about we stop off at the park first…."

Emma squealed happily once more and clapped her hand. "Park!"

Ross grinned at her. "Okay but don't tell your Mom that we went on the swings."

"Swings! Swings!" She cheered.

"Oh no, don't you rat me out!" He told her as they reached the park.

"Swings!" She clapped her again.

"Okay, okay…here we go…" He said, carefully placing her in one of the swings. He checked to make sure that her hair was safely away from the chains before slowly pushing her. "You like that huh?"

Emma giggled happily causing Ross to grin widely.

"Y'know, you got the same smile as your Mommy…." Ross told her. "And you're going to break so many hearts when your older…."

"Swing! Swing!" She cried out, when the swing had slowed down.

Ross did as she requested and pushed her gently and began to think about everything that had happened in the last few days. He couldn't believe that after everything they had been through over the last ten years has all changed now. They were no longer six 'twenty something' friends sitting around drinking coffee. They had all promised to stay in touch, to see each other all time and Ross didn't doubt that they would all keep that promise but it was different now.

He thought back to five years ago when he discovered the relationship between his little sister and his best friend. At first he couldn't believe what they were doing but after hearing they were actually in love and seeing them together, he saw how perfect they were each other. They all seemed to know what the other was thinking or feeling and how to make them feel better. He was devastated to learn that they weren't able to have children of their own. He knew it had always been a dream of Monica to have kids and even though Chandler had never really talked about it before they were married but after they had agreed to start trying they could really see how much he was looking forwards to becoming a father….He was so pleased that after everything they been through they were finally parents… and not just to one baby but two.

Then there was Phoebe, she had never really had a serious relationship until Mike so everyone was kind of surprised when they found out she wanted to settle down.

Everyone had made chances in the last few months, everyone except Joey… He decided that with everyone moving on, he wanted to make some changes as well…so next week he's off to L.A to hopefully find his big break in the acting world.

Then there was Rachel and himself… finally after 10 years of being on again, off again….they had decided to stopped messing around and become a proper family… the two of them and Emma.

Emma's squeals snapped him from his thoughts. He glanced at his watch. "Well, honey I think it's time we got home."

She let Ross lift her out of the swing and she put her arms around his neck.

"Lets just hope Grandpa has gone before we get back…" He said as they headed for the exit. "Then Mommy, you and me can get on with our first night as a proper family."

"Mama…." Emma repeated.

"Yeah, mama…" He smiled.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at his daughter.

"Y'know something Emma, even though me and your Mom have agreed to do things properly this time… I still don't know exactly what's going to happen to us…. But what I do know is that I'm always going to be there for you, okay?" He spoke softly and she stared back up at him, listening intensely. "You're always going to be my little girl… and nothing in the world is going to change that."

Emma smiled softly as if she understood what he was saying. He smiled back and started to walk again.

"Come on, lets go home…"

_**XxXxX**_

"You name him after me?" Jack asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You really named him Jack?"

Judy rolled her eyes but didn't comment and instead continued look over his shoulder at her Grandson in his arms.

Chandler and Monica exchanged smiles.

"Yes, Dad…we really named him Jack."

"I just….I just can't believe it…" Judy started looking from baby Jack to Erica.

"I know, isn't it great…" Monica replied, happily.

"It is great! It's brilliant!" Judy looked up at them. "Ross and Rachel are finally back together again!"

Chandler saw the look of anger in Monica's eyes and grabbed onto her hand to stop her from standing up. Whilst his father-in-law was oblivious to what was going on around him as he cooed at his namesake.

"Uh, Judy….why don't I give you a tour of the house…" Chandler said, thinking he was doing a good thing….getting Judy out of Monica's way.

"What!" Monica turned to glare at her husband, panicked…she hadn't had chance to get the house how she wanted it.

"Oh, what a lovely idea!" Judy gushed, standing up.

"Okay, great!" Chandler smiled, moving to hand Erica into Monica's arms and caught sight of his wife look, causing him to back away slightly, confused.

Monica sighed as the two of them headed out of the room leaving her with her children and father.

"I can't believe you named him Jack…"

"Yeah, Dad…I get it…you're happy about it…" Monica stated but she still couldn't help but smile at the happy look on her Dad's face.

"I also can't believe my little Harmonica is a Mommy…" He looked up at her.

A smile spread across her face as she looked at her children.

"Nor can I…." She whispered. "I waited so long for this…."

"I know, Sweetie…" He reached out a free hand and squeezed hers. "and we're so happy for you."

"Mom doesn't seem very happy…" She mumbled.

"What?" Jack looked at her surprised. "Of course she is."

"Well, how come she's more interested in Ross and Rachel dating again then her new born Grandchildren."

"Oh, honey…she isn't interested in them…she's just surprised….we'd never thought that they'd be able to work everything out." Jack replied.

"Okay, fine but why does she have to bring it up now…when she should be thinking about Jack and Erica."

"That's just how she is, honey…" Jack tried explain. "She's always been able to relate better with him…maybe its because of the way her Mother was with her."

Monica didn't comment, she just looked down at her own daughter in her arms….vowing not to treat Erica like that.

"But honey you'll always be my little Harmonica…." He told her softly. "No matter how old you are…No matter how many kids you have…"

"I know…." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad…."

"No problem, honey…." He replied. "I still can't believe you named him Jack."

_**XxXxX**_

"Daddy, come on in…" Rachel ushered Dr Green into the apartment.

"Why aren't you in France?" He asked, straight away not even bothering to take off his jacket.

Rachel sighed. "Because….because I wanted to be here with Ross."

"With wet head!" He exclaimed, loudly.

"Daddy, please don't call him that…" She rolled her eyes.

"You were on your way to France to make a career for yourself!" He stated. "You left home all those years ago so you could earn yourself a living…and now you're giving all that up!"

"I'm not giving that up!" She argued back. "I can still have a career right here in New York."

"If he loves you like you say he does then he'd move with France with you!"

"Ugh, Daddy why can't you understand?" She moaned. "I'm not just staying for him! I'm staying because I love it here! It's my home!"

"Then why were you going to leave?"

She throw her hands up in the air frustrated. "Because I thought it was what I wanted."

"Well, do you want then?" He asked confused.

"I want Emma to have a proper family….I want to be with Ross….I want to be happy."

"And you really believe you'll be happy staying here?"

"I know I will."

He was quiet for a while not sure what to say.

"If that's really what you want then I'll be happy for you…" He said softly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, slightly surprised.

"Really…." He smiled gently. "I just want you to be happy, Sweetpea… That's all I've ever wanted."

"Thank you, Daddy." She moved forwards, stepping into his open arms.

"You're welcome…" He held her tightly. "Now, if he hurts you again, he'll have me to deal with."

"He won't…" Rachel calmed stepping back before smiling. "But I'll warn him anyway."

"Right, well I'd better get going…" He moved towards the door.

"Okay, thanks, Daddy…" She followed, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Honey…"

Rachel closed the door behind him and went to sit on the sofa, deep in thoughts about everything that had happened. She hadn't realised 30 minutes had passed until the door opened and Ross walked in with Emma in his arms.

"Hey, there's my baby girl!" Rachel grinned standing up, moving to take hold of her.

"So, how'd it go with your Dad?" Ross asked as he handed over Emma.

"It went really good…" She smiled at him.

"It did?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, it did!" She assured him. "He said he was happy for us."

"Are we talking about the same man?"

"Ross!" She shot him a look. "He just wants the best for me."

"Okay, I'm sorry…" He held up his hands and decided to change the subject. "So, shall I order that pizza now?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." She smiled at him. "And we'll picked out a DVD."

"Okay." He smiled back picking up the phone.

He ordered the pizza and hung up, he didn't speak, he just stood in the doorway slightly and watched Rachel and Emma, playing on the sofa…. The two most important girls in his life.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, today didn't go that bad, did it?" Chandler asked as he watched Monica changing Erica.

"I guess not…" She reluctantly agreed, picking up Erica when she had finished and handing her to Chandler before starting to change Jack. "It could have been worse."

Chandler just smiled, not bothering to comment knowing what sort of reaction he would get if he did.

"And you're not mad that I showed your Mom around before we've finished unpacking?"

"Well, I was…" She admitted, lifting Jack up into her arms, trying to rock him to sleep. "But it gave me chance to talk to my Dad."

"Yeah?" He glanced from his daughter to her.

"Yeah…" She smiled, watching as baby Jack's eyes fell closed.

"So, he seemed pleased that we named him Jack."

"Yeah, he was over the moon…" She replied. "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked up, frowning slightly.

"For agreeing to it."

"He's their Grandfather…and your Father…I'm glad we named our soon after someone who's close to you and loves you." He shrugged and then made a face. "Besides, what else were we going to call him? Chandler?"

"Aw, Chandler Junior would have been cute!" She claimed. "We could have called him C.J for short."

Chandler rolled his eyes and looked down at his son, sleeping in his wife arms. "Jack suits him better though."

"Yeah, I guess it does." She smiled down at the baby once again.

Chandler grinned and kissed her cheek before turning his attention to his daughter, who was stubbornly refusing to go to sleep.

"Right, I'm going to start unpacking the stuff for our bedroom…" Monica said as she gently placed Jack in the crib.

"Aw, Mon…can't we have the night off…" He whined. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh come on, we haven't got much more to do." She kissed him quickly before doing the same with Erica. "So, I'll get started and you can come and help once our baby girl is asleep."

Chandler sighed loudly as he watched her leave. He couldn't wait until everything unpacked and in its perfect place…then maybe they'll both be able to relax and just enjoy their new house and new born children.

"Okay, Missy you got to go sleep…" Chandler said softly to Erica who just stared back up at him. "Okay, I know you haven't known me for very long but I'm your Father…you've got to do what I say."

She still refused to close her eyes and Chandler decided to try something else. He walked over and sat down in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner. He slowly rocked back and forwards, he glanced quickly across room and quickly checked on Jack to make sure he was still asleep.

"See, your brother is sleeping….you've both had a hard couple days haven't you? Being born and meeting your new parents and all…. And me trying to give you away to a King…sorry about that." He stroke her cheek gently with his finger. "I freaked out for a little bit but I didn't mean it…Although it would be kind of cool to have the King as your father."

She gave a small yawn in response but still didn't close her eyes.

"You'd live in a big castle and you'd have a huge bedroom with lots of toys to play with…. And you'd never have to eat your vegetables…." He grinned down at her, as he saw her eyes closing slowly. "But I guess you're stuck with me…I promise I'll do the best I can."

He carefully stood up and placed her down in her crib. He leant down and kissed Jack on the forehead, glad to see he hadn't be woken by his talking. Then he kissed Erica goodnight, looking down at her sleeping for a few seconds.

"You always be my little Princess, anyway…" He whispered quietly before silently leaving them to sleep.

When he walked out of the nursed, he ran into Monica.

"Jeez, Mon….scare the hell out of me…" He held a hand to his chest. "Sorry, I took so long…but Erica refused to go to sleep…"

She didn't say anything, she simple took his hand and started to pull him towards their room.

"Mon, please…it's late now…can't we wait till the morning to finish the unpacking…" He pleaded weakly.

He was surprised when she pushed him onto the bed and sat down his lap, kissing him softly.

"Okay…" He started slowly, in between kisses. "This is new…."

She smiled at him softly and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow, wait Mon…" He pulled back slightly. "What's going on?"

"What? Can't I kiss my husband without him getting suspicious?" She asked before starting to kiss his neck softly.

"Well, no….not when you're choosing this over unpacking and cleaning…" He stated. "So, come on, tell me what's really going on?"

"Okay, fine….I saw watching you with Erica…"

"And?" He prompted.

"And what?" She shrugged. "I like watching you with the babies…. It's sexy."

"Sexy?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really…" She grinned at him, leaning in and kissed him again. She started to push him backwards onto the bed when a cry made them pull apart. They looked at each other and smiled before moving to get up to go and tend to their children.

**The End**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know I said this was going to be a standalone fic but a few people asked me to continue so here it is!!**

**I'm sorry about all my other un-finished fics, I'm hoping to get around to them soon but I have a new obsession, 'Studio 60 On The Sunset Strip.' An amazing show! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this! Please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Daddies' Girls **

"Are you sure you have enough clothes?" Rachel said tearfully, looking around at the boxes in her only daughter's bedroom. "Maybe we should go and buy some more...do we have time?"

"Rach, she's leaving in the morning..." Ross told his wife. "And I think its safe to say she has enough clothes."

"But she might not have enough sweaters...it might be cold there." She snapped slightly before more tears filled her eyes. "Do you want our baby girl to freeze to death!"

"Mom, I'm just going into the city for college." Emma laughed slightly. "I'll be fine, I've got plenty of clothes and sweaters...and I know you guys are only a phone call away."

"See, she'll be fine." Ross added. "She's a smart girl, she can take good care of herself."

"Oh, I know..." Rachel was crying again. "I just can't believe my little girl is leaving home."

"Mom..." Emma sighed slightly. "I'm not a little girl any more."

"Yeah, you're a young woman." She commented, making her cry harder before standing up off the bed and heading for the door. "I need tissues."

Emma watched her leave, shaking her head slightly before taping up the last box.

"So, is that everything?" Ross asked, leaning back and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Yep, I think so." She nodded, casting a look around the room to double check.

"Good." He gave her a small smile. "So, uh... we thought we'd take you out for dinner tonight...just me, your Mom, Ben and Luke."

"Okay, that sounds fun..." She nodded, standing up off the floor. "One last night with my dorky older brother and geeky little brother." 

"Come on, you're going to miss them whilst you're away."

"Yeah I guess I will." She agreed.

"Okay, we'll leave for dinner at 7:30." He told her, kissing her forehead before turning to leave.

"Dad?" Emma called out just as he reached the door.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face her, frowning slightly when he saw her worried face.

"Everything is going to be okay isn't it?" She asked nervously. "I mean, the only time I've been away from home was when I used to go to sleepovers and sleep away camp."

"Honey, you're going to be fine..." He said, stepping back into the room. "You're just nervous...you'll be okay when you get there."

"But I won't know anyone... all my friends are going to different colleges...Jack and Erica won't be there for another year! Who am I going to hang out with?" She exclaimed.

"You don't need to know anyone because you're going to make a load of new friends."

"I don't know how to make new friends!"

"You don't need to, Honey..." He told her. "You're beautiful, smart, funny...you're a great a person...everyone is going to want to make friends with you."

"You're my Dad...you have to say that." She mumbled.

"But its true...you've got the gift...just like your mother."

"How is shopping till you drop going to help me make friends?" She exclaimed.

"Not that one..." He rolled his eyes. "Your Mother can make friends everywhere she goes... The room just lights up when she walks into it... She's so beautiful and smart and funny... everyone just wants to talk to her...and you're the exact same..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..." He assured her, putting his arms around her. "Sweetie, everything his going to be okay...I know starting college is scary but once you're there, you'll have the time of your life... you meet a load of new people... you'll gain great life experience... you'll become an adult."

"Can't I just stay and live with you guys forever?" She asked, quietly, hugging him tightly.

"Honey, I wish you could...but you can't..." He laughed slightly. "Its time to grow up."

She stepped back from him and nodded. "Yeah, okay...I know."

"You okay?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I think I will be..." She replied, taking a deep breath. "Just a little nervous, I guess."

"You'll be fine..." He said once more. "And your Mom and me, will always be right here."

"I know..." She smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." He returned the smile before turning to leave. "Remember, dinner at 7:30."

"7:30..." She repeated, dropping back down on her bed, hugging a stuff animal to her chest. "Time to grow up."

_**XxXxX**_

"I don't think, this is a good idea." Monica stated, looking wearily at the car that was parked in her parents' driveway.

"Honey, Jack 16 years old, he needs his own car." Jack replied. "Erica can keep the one Chandler and you brought them to share."

"No, I agree with you but it's a piece of junk." She turned to him. "It doesn't look safe."

"We can make it safe." Jack told her. "Me and Jack can work on it together."

"I'm still not sure..."

"Come on, it'll be a fun project for the two of us and we'll bond whilst doing it." He answered. "Besides, who else will he do this sort of thing with? Chandler doesn't know anything about cars and you both have your hands full with the kids."

"You have a point there." She agreed, knowing that most of Chandler's and her time was taken up by the twins and their younger brothers, Danny and Kyle. "But you're not actually a world class manic either, plus your not 25 any more."

"We'll learn together and any heavy lifting or anything like that, Jack can do."

Monica looked at him for a moment, trying to decided whether to agree or not. She sighed slightly. "Okay, I'll talk to Jack, if he wants to do it then fine."

"Thank you." A smile lit Jack's face. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know I wasn't actually the best father to your brother and you..."

"Dad..."

"Monica, we both know that I wasn't ever really there and when I was, I wasn't exactly the fairest of parents."

"None of this matters any more, Dad..." She told him. "We've already talked about years ago. I'm over it."

"I know but I just want to make sure I spend as much time as I can with my grandchildren." Jack stated. "Jack and me can work on the car, maybe I could take Kyle and Luke fishing with me day...and I don't know what I can do with Erica, but I'll think of something."

"I think it's sweet that you want to do this." Monica smiled.

"Well, we don't know how long I got left."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Dad, don't talk like that..."

"I'm getting old."

"So? You'll be around for years yet."

"Maybe, maybe not but I want to spend more time with my grandchildren."

"That's fine." Monica smiled. "And I'm sure Jack will be thrilled about not having to share a car any more...That's if you can get this thing up and running."

"Of course we can." Jack said confidently.

"Well, I'd better get back, I felt Chandler in charge of the kids...I'm pretty sure I shouldn't leave him for a too long."

Jack laughed slightly. "The kids will be fine."

"I know they will be... It's the house I'm worried about." She claimed. "Those kids have Chandler wrapped around their little fingers, he'd like them do what they like... My house will be a mess!"

"Well, I know how much you hate messes so I'd better get you get home." Jack replied, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Don't be to hard on, Chandler when you get back."

"I never am!" She claimed innocently but Jack just gave her a look of disbelief. "Okay, fine but he lets them put their feet on the coffee table!"

Jack just laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey...I'll come around and talk to Jack about the car."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek gently before heading towards her own car.

_**XxXxX**_

Rachel made her way down the path that she had mesmerised a long time ago. She ducked slightly under a tree branch as she stepped onto the grass before coming to a stand still. She stared at headstone for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hey, Daddy..." She said quietly. Almost 2 years ago, Leonard had died of a heart attack. The first few times, Rachel had visited the graveyard, she felt uncomfortable and stupid for talking to no one but now whenever something was happening with her or the family she would come and let her Dad know. "Emma is off to college tomorrow...I can't believe how fast she's grown up...You'd be really proud of her... I am... so much. She's so smart...She wants to be a doctor... And she's beautiful... but you already know all of this... She hasn't changed that much in the last 2 years... except, now she's leaving home."

She sighed, bending down and removing a few flowers that she had left there the last time she visited and were now dead. She placed a fresh bunch in front of the grave before taking a seat on the grass.

"My little girl is all grown up. I can't believe she's already off to college... She'll be getting married and starting her own family soon." Rachel sighed. "I oppose this is how you felt when I went off to college...I remember you acting all weird the day, I left."

Rachel brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them loosely as her mind wondered back over memories of the past with her father. She remembered when she tried to explain why she wasn't marrying Berry... She remembered the first time, he met Ross... She remembered when she told him she was going to have a baby... She remembered watching his eyes fill up when he held Emma for the first time... She remembered when he had his first heart attack...She remembered him giving her away to Ross on their wedding day...She remembered the second heart attack... She remembered his funeral.

She reached up and gently brushed away a few tears that threatened to roll down her face.

"I still miss you, Daddy..." She whispered, tearfully. "Even though you drove me crazy sometimes, I still miss you so much...and I know you wouldn't want me sitting here alone, crying at your grave but it helps talking to you... It helps to still be able to let you know how everyone is... So, that I can tell that Emma is going to college or that Luke this now captain of the debate team..."

She wiped her eyes again and glanced at her watching, seeing that she had to get going or she'll be late for Emma's leaving meal.

"I'll come back soon...love you." She said quietly, standing up..looking at the grave one more time before walking off.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler headed up the stairs, reading the magazine he just confiscated off 14 year old Danny because he was beating 9 year old Kyle with it. He was to busy looking down at it, he walked into Jack as he fled Erica's bedroom, with a grin on his face. Before Chandler could ask him what was going on, he saw a pillow come flying out of the bedroom towards them.

"I hate you!" Erica screamed before turning her music on full volume.

"Jack, explain." Chandler told him.

"She got stood up by her boyfriend..." Jack informed him.

"Aw, that really sucks..." Chandler started before doing a double take on what Jack said. "Wait? What boyfriend?!"

"Brad Matterson." Jack answered. "He's in our year."

"Well, what has it got to do with you?" Chandler questioned. "Why is she throwing things at your head and shouting she hates you... When it should be at this Brad guy... What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" He claimed innocently. "I just simply asked whether she thought that Brad only asked her out for a bet."

"Jack!"

"What? I was trying to make her laugh!"

"Yeah that's the right way to do it!" Chandler rolled his eyes. "You do realise that now I have go in there and talk to her about this."

"Leave it till Mom gets home." Jack shrugged.

Chandler sighed. "What? So she can deafen us all with that crap, she calls music?"

"Well, I'm going to meet some friends..." Jack started for the stairs. "I'll be back for dinner."

Chandler hesitated for a second before pushing the door open to his own daughter's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her as she lead on her stomach, face buried in her pillow.

He slowly walked over to the studio, turning the volume down slightly.

"Jack, I told you to get out..." She started to yell before she saw Chandler. "Oh, hi Dad."

"Hey." He smiled slightly, sitting on the bed as she sat up. "You okay?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Jack told me what happened." Chandler placed his hand on top of hers gently. "This guy isn't worth it... You're too good for him."

Erica groaned slightly. "Dad, I don't really want to talk about this with you."

"Why not?" He looked slightly offended.

"Because you're my father, no guy is going to be good enough for me." She stated, standing up and moving to the stereo, changing the CD.

"That's true." Chandler nodded agreement, watching her. "But still, you're upset and hurt right now, I want to help."

Erica turned to face him. "Wouldn't Mom be better at this?"

"Well, you're Mom isn't here right now..." He rolled his eyes. "You could at least let me try...I use to pretty good at this."

Erica let out a laugh. "Yeah right."

"Hey, come on! Don't you remember when you were little, you use to always come to me when you fell over or you were sick..."

"That's because you always gave me ice cream afterwards."

Chandler smiled slightly. "There some chocolate chip in the freezer right now."

"I'm not really in the mood for ice cream." She sighed, sitting on the bed. "I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't..." Chandler told her. "It's not your fault he's a complete jerk."

"I really thought he liked me." She mumbled.

"Maybe he does." Chandler shrugged.

"Why didn't he turn up then?"

"There are lots of reasons. Maybe he forgot..." Chandler suggested. "Maybe he was in an accident..."

"Dad!"

"Sorry..." He replied. "Look, you must have thought he was a good guy or you wouldn't have agreed to go out with him...So, just give him a chance to explain."

She thought about what he just said to her before looking at him. "What if I was wrong and he's just a jerk"

"Kick him where it hurts." Chandler shrugged in reply.

Erica couldn't help a laugh escaping and she moved closer to him, putting her arms around him.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Chandler smiled slightly, holding her.

"For being so understanding and cheering me up." She replied.

"That's what I'm here for." He whispered.

She stayed in his arms for another couple of minutes. All her friends seem to do was fight with their fathers but her relationship with her Dad was different. They arguments but Chandler could never stay angry at her for too long and he would always do something goofy that would make her laugh and forget everything.

"I'm going to call him." Erica claimed, pulling back.

"Right now?" Chandler asked.

"Sure." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, again Daddy."

"Okay but you do know I don't agree with this, right?"

"With what?"

"You dating..." Chandler answered. "I know you're Mom and I talked about it but it was your Mom doing most of the talking..."

"Dad, I'm not a little any more." She rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "I know."

"I can look after myself." She added.

"I know that too."

"You going to be okay?" She asked, as he stood up.

"I just gave my only daughter a peep talk about dating...sure, I'll be fine." He said sarcastically.

Erica laughed slightly, watching as he left the room before picking up her phone.

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
